


What The Fluff?

by sweetjs



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Maybe angst, Mostly Fluff, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetjs/pseuds/sweetjs
Summary: Various fluff prompts, all Nick and Sabrina related.Some are in the same universe, others alternate and some related to my works.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 21
Kudos: 92





	1. How are you feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as "Wintertime Love".

**"How are you feeling?"**

Sabrina sat down on the couch of her shared cottage with Nick.

The sun was starting to hide and the moon to appear. Snow filled the streets of Greendale.

Her mind was running wild. 

_"I never wanted you."_

_"False daughter."_

_"You have celestial blood running through your veins."_

_"Freak!"_

_"Abomination!"_

She had heard all of those words through the course of her life.

And they kept repeating themselves at the back of her mind. It had been decades since she had heard most of those words but they still haunt her. She could still hear Edward Spellman telling her that he never wanted her, that she was the product of her whore mother and a goat. She could also hear the Dark Lord telling her about the celestial blood running through her veins, how of a disappointment she was, how false she was.

Neither of them wanted a daughter like Sabrina. And Sabrina didn't wanted fathers like them.

But that was almost a century ago.

Now, Sabrina was sitting in the warmth of her shared cottage with her husband as she waited for him to come home from work. The fire was on and she could see the flames dance in her eyes. 

Her mind continued racing.

_"Your whore mother!"_

_"You're not my daughter!"_

_"What a disappointment you are!"_

_"Half-breed!"_

Sabrina was pulled away from her thoughts when she heard the front door of the cottage open and close.

"Hey, babe! I'm home!" Nick said as he closed the door from behind him.

Sabrina smiled softly as she saw him. 

Nick was putting down all the books that he had in his arms before taking out his jacket and putting it on the hanger next to the door.

"How was the Academy?" Sabrina asked, trying to forget the past hour. She needed to erase those thoughts for her sake, for Nick's and for someone else.

"Well, we did missed the hottest witch in the coven." Nick smirked as he started walking towards the blond witch.

Sabrina snorted. "Nick, we're married, you don't have to continue flirting with me."

"On the contrary, Spellman. I'll always flirt with you." Nick's grin only grew. He stood in front of the fire and mumbled a quick spell making the flames grow.

"How did auntie Zee took my absence today?" Sabrina asked. "Was she mad?"

"No, she was very understanding." Nick replied as he leaned down and placed a quick peck on his wife's lips. "She wants to come by tomorrow, though to check on you."

"She doesn't have to." Sabrina shook her head as the warlock took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Speaking of, how are you feeling?" Nick asked as he leaned back on the couch and placed a soft hand on top of the witch's round baby bump.

Sabrina led out a soft chuckle and looked down at the warlock's hand. "I'm feeling better now. That tea really helped."

"Good." Nick mumbled as he stroke his thumb on his wife's belly. "I was worried all day."

"I know, I got all your messages." Sabrina snorted.

Nick rolled his eyes before leaning in and planting a kiss on his wife's cheek. "Hex me for caring about my girls." Sabrina chuckled lightly before burying her face into her husband's neck. Nick wrapped one arm around her shoulders and placed his chin on top of her head. One of his hands was massaging the witch's hips while the other never left her belly. Nick could hear Sabrina sigh heavily making him pull away just enough to face her. "Hey, everything okay?"

Sabrina looked up at him and showed him a fake smile. "Yeah, everything is fine."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Spellman, I've known you for almost a century and you're playing the 'everything is fine' card?" He held her chin. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Nick-"

"Sabrina..."

"It's just-" Sabrina sighed. "I've been thinking about some _things_ today."

"About what?" Nick asked as he stroke his thumb on her porcelain chin. He noticed that his wife was pulling back. "Come on, Spellman, you know you can talk to me."

Sabrina sighed once again. "I guess I've been thinking of... my fathers." Their eyes locked. She thought Nick would pull away at the mention of the Dark Lord but he didn't. "Of the baby... of-" She looked down. "You."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked as he removed his hand from her chin and into her knee. 

"I got the flashback from where Edward said that he never wanted me." Sabrina replied, breaking the eye contact. She was trying so hard not to break down in tears. 

"I'm so glad I wasn't there because otherwise, I would've hex him right there." Nick said protectively making his wife giggle. He grabbed one of Sabrina's hands and laid a kiss on her palm. "It's his lost, babe. You are amazing and he didn't valued that. You have your whole family who loves you. You didn't needed him."

"I know." Sabrina nodded while tears clouded her sight. "But- I also remembered the Dark Lord." Nick didn't flinched. It still wasn't his favorite topic for conversation but he had gotten better. "And how he said that I was a disappointment." She sniffed. "And I also remembered the coven calling me a half-breed and an abomination."

"Sabrina." Nick cupped her face. His heart broke when he saw warm tears running down the witch's face. He used his thumbs to wipe them away. "Where are you getting with this? What's the matter?"

"Don't you see, Nick?" Sabrina sniffed. "I don't want our daughter to go through the same!" She looked down at her belly. "I don't want her to feel like she's not loved just because of her parentage."

"What do you-"

"She's gonna be one heaven of a kid, Nick." Sabrina cupped her belly. "She will be powerful and very different from the coven but that doesn't mean that I want her to suffer. That doesn't mean that she doesn't deserves to be loved."

"Hey-" Nick cupped her face once again. Her rosy cheeks were wet in tears. "It doesn't matter if she is a witch, mortal, heaven, even a celestial." Sabrina led out a small chuckle. "All that matters is that she's happy and she will be." He smiled at her. "I promise."

"You really don't mind that you married Lucifer's daughter and that you're gonna be the dad to his granddaughter?" Sabrina joked.

Nick snorted but he liked the smile that appeared on the witch's face. "No because, you know what?" He moved a piece of her snow whited hair behind her ear. "Because to me, you are not Lucifer's daughter. You are Sabrina, my wife, the love of my life, the half witch, half mortal who drives me crazy." Sabrina giggled. "And our little one-" He placed one hand on Sabrina's belly. "She is _ours._ Half of you, half of me. She couldn't get more perfect."

Sabrina's smile widened.

She had no idea she could love someone so hard as she loved Nick. "Thank you for loving me, for loving us, no matter what."

"I will continue to love you two until the end of time." Nick smiled and leaned down, planting a soft kiss into her lips. "Now, how does a milkshake from Cee's sounds?"


	2. Stay Here Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after part four but no one died.

**"Stay here tonight."**

Sabrina giggled as Nick's lips laid small kisses against her neck.

She found heaven, quite literally, while being with him. She couldn't keep herself from being at his side all the time and the sentiment was mutual. 

"Nick." Sabrina moaned as he nibbled in a soft spot in her neck.

Nick chuckled as he brushed his nose against his girlfriend's neckbone. He felt so lucky to be calling Sabrina Spellman his girlfriend again. Suddenly, he stopped and looked up at her. He saw Sabrina's big brown eyes filled with love and maybe some lust. "Hey." He smirked as he brushed his lips against hers.

"Hi." Sabrina mumbled once she pulled away from his lips.

Nick took a glance over his girlfriend's shoulder. He saw the moon outside, it was really late. He returned his gaze towards his girlfriend and placed a quick kiss into her forehead. "As much as I love making-out with you, Spellman, I think it's time for me to go back to the Academy."

Sabrina frowned. She never wanted to let go of her. Not now, not ever. "What? No."

"Babe, is really late." Nick said as he stroke her cheek with his thumb.

"Stay here tonight." Sabrina replied.

Nick pulled away. He bit his lip. There was nothing he wanted more than to stay in Sabrina's warm bed, waking up with her wrapped around his arms and enjoy a good breakfast made my Hilda but he also knew that would be crossing boundaries. "I-I don't know, Spellman. I mean, your aunts are here, they-"

"They won't mind, Nick." Sabrina said as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. She played with the hair at the back of his neck. "Besides, you've been basically staying here every night since... you know." Her cheeks turned red.

"Since we made love." Nick grinned.

They didn't had sex, they made love.

Nick has had sex with basically everyone in the coven. Like Sabrina once said, he was a sex addict but something about his very first time with Sabrina changed sex for him forever. He realized that, for the first time, he was sharing himself with someone he loved.

He made love for the first time.

It was a first for both of them.

"Yeah." Sabrina bit her lip.

"Speaking of, we didn't got a chance to really talk about it with the Terrors and all..." Nick said as he rubbed comforting circles around the witch's tights. He was nervous. "Was it... okay?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow. Was he seriously asking that. "I mean, are you okay? Do you not regret it?"

Sabrina shook her head no quickly as she cupped his face in her hands. "It's was perfect, Nick." She joined their noses. "Better than I imagined." Nick sighed in relief. "In fact, I was actually thinking that we should do it again... soon." She purred as her index finger ran along Nick's chest.

"Oh, we're doing it again soon and many times more." Nick grinned as he laid a ghost of a kiss in her neck. "For all the centuries ahead." Sabrina smiled. Nick pulled away from her neck and looked up at her. "But not tonight. Not when your aunts are so close."

"Nick-"

"You are kind of loud, Spellman." Nick chuckled.

Sabrina's cheeks turned pink as she rolled her eyes playfully. "So that means you're staying here tonight?"

"If you let me." Nick said. Sabrina replied with a soft kiss into his lips. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her into his lap. "Besides-" He pulled away. "I wouldn't mind waking up to some eggs and bacon made my Hilda."

"You got to be kidding me." Sabrina scoffed.

"Hey! It's a plus of dating you!" Nick said. Sabrina giggled as she stroke Nick's dark curls. "Also, I like waking up next to you, holding you."

"I like that too." Sabrina smiled. 

"So..." Nick's hands traveled to her waist making shivers appear all over her body. "Should we get back to-"

Sabrina didn't led him finish. She smashed her lips into hers, both of them falling into the bed.

It was a long night.


	3. How Could You Ask Me That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in part four, after Nick and Sabrina got back together.

**"How could you ask me that?"**

"Shh." Sabrina cooed as she opened up Nick's bedroom door back at the Academy.

She looked around and noticed that his room was empty. 

Sabrina had told her boyfriend that she was gonna come to him soon so she thought Nick would be expecting her. Instead, she found an empty room and she sound of the shower running. "Nick?"

"Bathroom!" 

Sabrina smiled as she sat down on his bed, waiting for him.

She looked down at her arms and chuckled. She had brought a plus one to her visit.

The sound of running water stopped and a few minutes later, Nick came out of the bathroom. "Hey, babe."

Sabrina looked over her shoulder and smirked. 

Her boyfriend was only wearing a towel around his waist, droplets of water running done his honey colored chest. She felt lucky. "Hi."

Nick returned the smirk and began walking towards his girlfriend. 

Suddenly, he stopped when he saw what Sabrina had brought. "What is that?"

"Baby Adam." Sabrina said as she nested the newborn in her arms. She smiled as she looked down at the baby, his eyes looking up at her with curiosity.

"Wait, that's Lilith's baby?" Nick asked confused.

Sabrina's smile fell. She glared towards her boyfriend. "It's my _brother_ , Nick." 

Nick sighed. Now, probably, his girlfriend was mad of him. "Okay..." He said carefully. "Why did you brought him here, anyways?" He asked as he walked closer to Sabrina. He leaned down and press a soft kiss into her snow whited hair.

"Auntie Zee was watching him but she got an emergency call." Sabrina replied. "I volunteered." She rocked the newborn. "I'm his sister, after all."

"And Lilith?" Nick asked. "I doubt she'll be happy with you holding her demon baby."

Sabrina glared at him.

Again.

"I have no idea where she is." Sabrina replied, getting a little mad. "But I don't care. Like I said, he's still my baby brother. I want to get a chance to know him."

"Very well." Nick said and started looking for clothes in his drawers.

Sabrina noticed his change of mood. "Nick, if you mind having him here, I can go." She replied making her boyfriend stop his search and turn around.

"No!" Nick said. "I've been waiting all day to be alone with you. There's no way I'm letting you go now."

Sabrina smirked. "Okay, then." Nick winked at her before gathering some boxers and a t-shirt.

Nick led the towel drop into the floor before putting his clothes on. Sabrina tried, really tried, not to look but it wasn't helping. "Hey, eyes up here, Spellman." Nick joked as he gestured to his chest.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "It's nothing I haven't seen before." She smirked. Nick returned the smirk before getting his black t-shirt on. "Are you sure you don't mind having Adam here for a few more minutes?" Sabrina asked. "You just seemed stressed when you saw him."

Nick chuckled before getting close to the bed and placing a kiss into his girlfriend's cheek. "It caught me by surprise, that's all." He got into his side of the bed. "And I'm not really fond of children."

Sabrina's heart stopped.

She turned so she could face him. Nick was laying his back towards the headboard of his bed as they talked. "Really? You don't like them?"

"No." Nick said. "They're loud, messy and need too much attention."

"Maybe it's because you haven't spend time with kids." Sabrina replied. She couldn't deny that weird feeling growing inside her chest.

"I don't think so." Nick said and smirked at her. "I prefer older and hot witches if you know what I mean." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss into her shoulder. Sabrina smiled weakly, trying to hide her disappointment. "Will you stay here tonight?"

"Like I have a choice." Sabrina replied. "I've gotten used to sleeping besides you."

"Perfect." Nick mumbled before laying another ghost of a kiss into the witch's neck.

Sabrina pulled away as she laughed. "I'm just gonna take Adam back with auntie Hilda so we can call it a day." She stood up, fixing the baby's position in her arms. "It's been one heaven of a day and I want to sleep."

"I'll be waiting here for you, Spellman." 

Sabrina smiled softly before leaving the room.

She came back a few minutes later, Nick still leaning back on the headboard but now, his nose was stuffed in a book. Sabrina took a minute to take him in, he looked so handsome and nerdy while he studied.

"I feel you staring." Nick said, eyes still on the book. 

Sabrina giggled as she changed into some comfortable pajamas. "It's not my fault you look so handsome right now."

Nick's eyes left the book and turned towards her. He grinned as he took in her small, lacy pajamas. It was a white top with a big cleavage which he was thankful. Under, some gray panties which Nick whished he could take off but not tonight. "Right back at you." Sabrina smirked. Nick placed the book down and opened up his arms for his girlfriend. "Come here, babe." Sabrina smiled as she joined her boyfriend in bed. She got comfortable in the warlock's arms as she laid her head on his chest. Nick placed a soft kiss into her hair. "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"The same as today." Sabrina said. "Wait for the next terror to arrive."

Nick sighed. "We need a vacation."

"Agreed." Sabrina placed a kiss into his chest. 

"Maybe we could go to the unholy lands when all of this is over?" Nick asked as he ran his fingers on his girlfriend's back. "Just the two of us?"

"Sounds perfect." Sabrina smiled weakly as she looked up at him.

Nick leaned down and captured her lips into his. She didn't resisted but he could feel her far away. "Hey-" He said as he pulled away, his fingers stroking her chin. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Spellman-" Nick fixed his position. "I want to make this work, I want to make _us_ work but for that to happen, you need to trust me." He looked down to her. "What's up?"

"It's just-" Sabrina sighed. "Do you see yourself with me? Like, in a few centuries from now, do you see us together?"

"How could you ask me that?" Nick asked offended. "Of course I see myself with you!" Sabrina couldn't help but smile weakly. "You're the only person I want, Sabrina. Now and forever. You and me, remember?"

"You and me." Sabrina mumbled. "But... does that mean that we'll get married at some point?" Nick was so confused. "Like, down the line?"

"I hope so." Nick chuckled nervously. "Seriously, Spellman, what's all this about?" He sat up, making her do the same. "Are you worried that I'm gonna make the same mistake twice because I promise you, I won't." He grabbed her hands. "I love you too much to let you go."

Sabrina felt her heart melt. "I love you too." She brushed her thumb against his hands. "But you said something, a few minutes ago and it got stuck in my head."

"What? What did I said?" Nick asked hopelessly. 

"That you didn't liked kids." Sabrina cringed.

Confusion was written in her boyfriend's face. "What does that have to do with us?"

"I want to be a mom, Nick." Sabrina blurred out. She saw his scared face. "In the future, I mean." He calmed down. "I would like to be the mom that I never had, not that auntie Zee and Hilda didn't do a great job but-"

"Sabrina-" Nick chuckled as he brought her closer. "This is what got you so worried?"

"Yeah." Sabrina bit her lip. "You said that you don't like babies, that they're messy, loud... but I would love to have some with you in the future." Nick smiled. He felt butterflies fill his chest.

A family.

Something he thought he would never have but then, he met the Spellmans.

"But if you don't want to, that's okay." Sabrina shook his head. "I only want children if they're yours."

Nick laughed. He brought his girlfriend's hands to his lips and kissed them. "I would love to be the father of your future kids, Spellman."

"Wait, what?" Sabrina asked confused. Nick nodded. "But you said-"

"I meant kids in general, Sabrina and right now, I don't even know how to work with them." Nick replied, stroking circles around the witch's tight. "But in the future, I would love to fill a house of children with you."

Sabrina snorted. "Well, not a house but maybe two or three." 

"Make it four and we have a deal."

Sabrina giggled and leaned in. She captured his lips and sighed happily into the kiss. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you more." Nick pecked her lips one more time. "But we should get some sleep. We have one heaven of a day tomorrow."

"Nothing new." Sabrina said as she leaned back with him, her head on his chest once again.

"Goodnight, babe." Nick replied as he stroke her silver hair.

"Goodnight."

And they fell asleep but not thinking about the next terror that may come their way but instead, of their future trip to the Unholy Lands.

And the rest of their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this universe and I think one of my future works will come around this timeline. Let's see what happens.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Once again, feel free to tell me what do you think or if you have some "prompts" you'll like me to write next. This is a really good way to get my mind off some not so good things going around right now.


	4. "Don't You Trust Me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the last prompt.

**"Don't you trust me?"**

"Nick!" Sabrina giggled.

She knew she was making a mistake but it didn't mattered in that moment. She was taken away by the way her boyfriend's lips worked on her neck. They were both back at the Academy's library, not a single soul walking by. They had certain responsibilities now at the Academy which they both blew a few minutes ago.

"We're gonna get caught!" Sabrina said, eyes closed, as the warlock's lips moved to her jaw. She couldn't help but to lean her head back, giving him more access.

"Relax, Spellman." Nick mumbled against her skin. "We're alone."

"Someone can come and-"

"Sabrina-" Nick pulled away, just so he could see her eyes. He had to smile by the way her big brown eyes looked back at him. They were filled with so much love but he could also see hunger at the back. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do!" Sabrina said, almost offended. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck as she played with the small hairs at the back of his neck. "I'm just worried that someone comes and we can get caught. You know how everyone is acting since-"

Since she almost died to save the coven.

She couldn't bring herself to say those words. It hurt too much. It hurt everyone.

"Alright." Nick replied as his hands traveled from her back, to her waist. "If you want to stop, we can stop." He grabbed her hands, leaving a soft kiss into her palm. "You know I would never push you."

Sabrina smiled.

He wasn't wrong.

"I know." Sabrina mumbled. "But..." Nick raised an eyebrow as her hands started playing with the buttons of his grey shirt. "If you really think that no one will come here..."

"What game are you playing, Spellman?" Nick asked as his girlfriend undid enough buttons so his chest could be visible.

"I guess we can have some fun." Sabrina smirked. "After all, it's not every day that we get a chance to be alone here at the Academy."

"Are you sure?" 

"A hundred percent."

They didn't waste any time.

Sabrina was sitting in one of the library's table, his legs wrapped around Nick's waist. She brought him closer as her hands tightened around his neck, his hair. Nick felt electricity as he kissed her, his hands traveling all around her back. Sabrina's hands explored the small portion of skin that Nick's unbuttoned shirt revealed. She felt on fire.

"Lay me down." Sabrina mumbled.

"What?" Nick asked against her lips.

"Lay me down on the table." Sabrina replied, impatience and hunger taking over her. 

"You are wicked, Spellman." Nick grinned before moving his body forward, making Sabrina's back go down with him.

Finally, the witch's back was on the table. 

Sabrina smirked as she grabbed Nick by the back of his neck and brought him for a kiss. She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer and closer.

"Spellman-"

"Shh." Sabrina shut him off with another kiss.

The atmosphere was full of love... and lust.

Sabrina couldn't take any more. She needed to feel him again. She needed him now. Sabrina continued moaning as her hands traveled down Nick's shirt, finally making it to the line of his pants. She bit his lip as she started, slowly, unbuckling the belt.

No one heard her enter... but she was there.

"What in Hecate's sake is going on here?"

Sabrina and Nick jumped.

They looked to the entrance of the library and found a very angry Zelda Spellman looking at them. Her eyes was filled with both irritation and surprise.

"Auntie-"

"Sister Spellman-"

"I asked you both a question!" Zelda said, still looking furious at the young couple in front of her.

Nick was quick in pushing himself off Sabrina. "We were um-" He couldn't finish the sentence when he noticed that his belt and zipper were undone thanks to his girlfriend.

"We were... studying!" Sabrina said as she jumped from the table, fixing her skirt. Her headband was almost gone loose and her signature red lipstick was all over her face. "Yeah, studying."

"Do you think of myself as a fool?" Zelda asked raising her voice.

"Auntie Zee-"

"I don't care what you two do with your carnal lives! I couldn't care less!" Zelda's voice took all over the library. Sabrina sighed, the whole coven was probably hearing her all around the Academy. "But not here and _specially_ not when you're supposed to be doing your jobs!"

"I-I'm sorry, sister Spellman, it won't happen again." Nick said, looking down. He couldn't bring himself to look at Zelda in the eyes. Not after being caught red handed with her niece.

"Nick's right, auntie."

"You two know better!" Zelda said and turned her attention to the warlock. "Specially you, Mr. Scratch."

Nick nodded guilty.

Sabrina shook her head. "No, auntie, it was my idea!" She defended her boyfriend. "I-"

"Of course it was." Zelda sighed. She should know better. Every single idea her niece has had in the past had ended up in disaster. "Anyways, I expect both of you to attend to your responsibilities." The young couple nodded but didn't moved. Zelda stomped her heel into the floor. " _Now_!"

"Yes, auntie"

"Yes, sister Spellman."

Nick and Sabrina looked at each other before starting walking off.

Usually, they walked while holding hands or looking into each other's eyes but not now. Not after being caught.

"And please-" Zelda said making them stop walking, their attention turned into the older witch. "Know your anti-conception spells. We don't want any surprises."

"Auntie!" Sabrina's eyes widened.

Nick couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's all. Go on now." 

Sabrina sighed before heading out, Nick following.

Zelda crossed her arms as she looked at the young couple go. She was certain, so certain that her niece had found her person.

And she couldn't deny that she was glad that it was someone handsome, smart and powerful like Nicholas Scratch.


	5. Not You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little scene from "Here Without You" universe. Set a few months after the last chapter.
> 
> It's a little bit angsty at the beginning but fluff takes over at the end.

**"Not you again..."**

Sabrina sat on the living room's couch.

She had a book in hand. She was enjoying the little time she had to herself. Her eleven months old baby boy was taking a nap so she decided it was the perfect time to just sit down and relax.

But then, Nick came through the front door.

"I'm home." The soldier said as he closed the front door behind him.

Sabrina placed down her book as she looked up at her husband. A smile took over her face. She was still in love by the way his earthly uniform shaped his body. It did wonders to his biceps. "Hey."

Nick took off his outside shirt, leaving him in a black thermal shirt. He walked towards his wife and placed a kiss into the crown of her head. "Where's Edward?" Nick asked as he took a seat next to Sabrina.

"I put him down for a nap a few hours ago." Sabrina replied as she snuggled into her husband's side. "He must be getting up soon." Nick nodded. Sabrina looked up at him and placed a quick kiss into his jaw. She noticed a small smile taking over his face. Something was wrong. "Are you okay?" Sabrina asked as she brushed her hand through her husband's dark curls.

Nick leaned into her touch, closing his eyes. "Just a little bit tired."

"Hm." Sabrina kissed his covered chest. "Want some dinner? I made a shepherd's pie." 

"Actually-" Nick sat up straight. Sabrina raised an eyebrow as she noticed a panicked look on her husband's face. "I think we need to talk."

"What's wrong?" Sabrina panicked as well.

Nick sighed. He had once, made her a promise and he was about to break it. "I know you will probably hate this but-"

"Nick, what is it?"

"I'm leaving." Nick said, trying to get the words out his lips as quick as possible. "On Friday."

"What?" Sabrina stood up the couch in a heartbeat. Her eyes were widen as she stared at him. She couldn't believe what he just told him. "What do you mean you're leaving? You're working from Greendale's office, Nick! You said you didn't need to go on missions or anything related anymore!"

"I know, I know, babe." Nick said and stood up as well. He was trying, really trying to calm down his wife. "But something happened in DC, they need me."

Sabrina scoffed. "Need you?"

"Yes-"

"No, Nicholas, they don't need you." Sabrina glared at him. "You just want to go."

"It's an important-"

"Edward's first birthday is next week!" Sabrina raised her voice. She was trying not to loose her patience but her husband wasn't helping. "Our son's _first_ birthday is in a week and you're just leaving?"

"It's just for the weekend, Sabrina." Nick said. "I will leave on Friday and come back Monday afternoon. I will be here days before Edward's birthday."

Edward's birthday was on Thursday.

If he calculated everything right, he wouldn't miss anything. Sabrina had been planning the little boy's first birthday since he turned six months old. Nick knew it was a big deal to her, to everyone. It was a big deal for him too. Of course he wouldn't miss that big day.

"I just-" Sabrina frowned. She was feeling a mix of emotions, somewhere between anger and sadness. "I can't believe you." 

She stormed off.

Nick sighed. "Sabrina." He tried "Sabrina, wait-"

"Leave me alone, Nicholas." Sabrina said firmly as she walked up the stairs.

Nick sighed as he watched her go.

He knew that she needed some time to cool down. He sighed as he led him body fell into the couch before running his hands through his face.

He messed up. 

* * *

Nick had given his wife time to cool down.

But he couldn't take it anymore.

After taking a deep breath, he made his way upstairs. He stood outside his shared bedroom with Sabrina and saw her. She was sitting up in bed, her back resting on the headboard, as she held baby Edward in her arms. The little boy was babbling away as she played with his mother's white curls. Nick frowned when he took in his wife's face. Sabrina looked sad, sadder than ever. He decided that he needed to step in.

"Hey." Nick mumbled as he stayed in the doorway. 

"Not you again..." Sabrina said as she took a quick glanced of her husband. Her attention went back to her son on her lap.

"Can I come in?" Nick asked. He only ask to come into the room when his wife was mad at him and right now, it was one of those times.

"It's your bedroom too." Sabrina replied, not looking at him.

Nick sighed before stepping into the room.

He made his way towards the bed and sat down slowly in front of his wife. Sabrina didn't looked at him, her eyes focused on Edward. The little boy noticed her father's presence and babbled a few "Da" as he pointed at Nick. He was a very intelligent baby and no one was surprised at that fact. Nick led out a small smile as his son kept calling out to him. He brushed his thumb against the baby's dark curls that hang from his forehead making Edward giggle loudly.

Sabrina stayed silent. Her eyes were still glued to the little boy. She didn't want to face her husband but Nick had other ideas.

"Sabrina-"

"Don't." 

"Please, we need to talk."

"Talk about what?" Sabrina asked, her gaze finally towards her husband. "The fact that you're planning to leave just on your son's first birthday?"

"It's not on his birthday, I already told you." Nick replied. "I would be back way before his birthday."

"Aren't you happy, Nick?" Sabrina asked suddenly. Nick raised an eyebrow. He couldn't believe his wife's question. "Aren't we enough?"

"Spellman, how could you ask me that?" Nick asked back as he moved closer to his wife. Sabrina frowned as he placed both of his hands on her thighs, running smoothing circles with his thumbs. "You, me and Edward? This is all I've ever wanted." Nick said, speaking from his heart. "This is what I thought I've never had."

"Then why do you want to leave?" Sabrina asked. Her face didn't portrait anger anymore. Instead, it showed a wave of sadness.

"Sabrina-" Nick pulled her even closer. She was on half of his lap while Edward was crushed between them. "I would never want to leave you two. You guys are my family and I love you both more than anything in this world." Sabrina bit her lip. "I guess... I just want to go to DC because even though I'm working from Greendale's office, I'm still an active soldier at heart." Nick sighed. "I don't want to feel useless."

"Nick." Sabrina sighed. She placed her hands in his. "I understand but you need to know that you're not useless." A small smile took over his face. "You work hard every single day and then come home to be a dad and a husband. And you're the best at all of those jobs. You're anything but useless."

"Being this little guy's dad and your husband are my favorites jobs." Nick said making his wife giggle. His smiled widened before he got serious. "But I understand your point of view. If you don't want me to go, I won't." A strange feeling took over Sabrina's chest. "Besides-" He took Edward into his arms. "I don't mind staying here with my favorite people, isn't that right, buddy?" He cooed to the little boy in his arms. 

Sabrina started thinking.

She didn't want to be _that_ wife, the wife that bossed the husband around. She and Nick always worked and it was because they were a team, they support each other no matter what. Sabrina realized in that moment that she needed to do the right thing, even if it meant sleeping alone for a few nights.

"Ow!" Nick groaned. Edward laughed as he pulled another black curl from his father's head. "What is it with you and hair pulling?"

"I think you should go?" Sabrina said suddenly.

"What?" Nick asked confused. He was trying to pull the baby away from his hair.

Sabrina chuckled as she grabbed the little boy and helped her husband. She laid a kiss on the baby's cheek before looking back at Nick. "I think you should go to DC."

"Are you serious?" Nick asked. Was it really happening? Or was his wife playing a sick game with him? "But what about-"

"You support me, Nick. You've always have." Sabrina cut him off. "I want to support you too and if going to DC is what you want, I support you."

Nick smiled.

He didn't replied. Instead, he leaned in and smashed his lips into his wife's. 

Sabrina hummed happily into the kiss. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"I love you." 

"And I love you." Sabrina turned serious. "But don't you dare miss our baby's birthday!"

Nick chuckled before looking at Edward. He placed a quick kiss into his forehead before turning his attention towards his wife. "I wouldn't miss that special day for anything in the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simply missed this universe. I wanted to come back a long time ago and finally I was able to!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave feedback down below or anything else you would want to see.


End file.
